The Southern Country Belle
by Percabeth Jackson
Summary: A young girl from Alabama finds out she is a witch and goes to Hogwarts where she meets the infamous Twins. She takes a certain liking towards one Fred Weasley. Soon she will face a hardship that will change her life forever. Changed to a Fred/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Old Man and the Letter**

**Devin's POV:**

I woke up to light shining down upon my face. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at the calender on my door and nearly fell out of my bed in shock.

_Today is my birthday. Has it really been a year? _I thought as I ran to my closet.

Within five minutes, I was dressed in a purple tanktop, under a cream colored plaid button-up long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, a cream colored cowgirl hat, and a pair of brown leather cowgirl boots.**_(Pic link on profile) _**

I brushed my long blond hair, brushed my teeth, grabbed an apple from the kitchen, and headed to the barn. I entered the barn and went to the third stall and saddled up my horse Carli. We were soon riding though the fields of my fathers farm.

The wind blew in my face and through my hair as we rode though the rows of grape vines. I sooned turned Carli around and started back towards the barn. She slowed to a trot as we got to the barn and I hopped off and led her behind the barn.

Behind the barn was a small pond that had an old oak tree standing tall and proud with the wind ruffing the leaves. I sat down by the oak and looked around the little oasis.

The water was clear and glassy. The grass surrounding it was a dark green. It was silent, and the air was still. I glanced over to my left and then looked back at the shallow pond that sat in front of me.

"I turned fourteen today, mom. Its been an entire year,since you left I mean." I looked over again at the grave next to me. "I mean, sure its been a year since my last birthday, but it really isn't a day I like to remember." I said looking down. "Do you remember? I had run into yours and daddy's room to get you up for our daily horse ride. But when i tried to wake you up, you wouldn't open the pretty sea green eyes that you and I share. I tried and trid to wake you up, but you just wouldn't." Tears were slowly making their way down my cheeks. "Oh, wait, I'm sorry, of course you wouldn't remember!" I angrily whiped away the tears.

" Why didn't you tell us you were dying? Why didn't you look for help? Why didn't you prepare me for the heartbreak by telling? WHY?" I shouted. "I miss you mommy!" I whispered, hugging my knees to my chest.

It was silent for a moment or so until I heard the sound of someone walking around the side of the barn. Soon enough, I was engulfed in a hug. The arms pulled me to their chest, rubbing my back as I cried. Once I had calmed down, he began to talk.

"I was feeding the horses when I heard you yelling." I looked up at my brother Andrew.

"I had come out here to say hi to mom, but my emotions got the best of me." I told Andy as I sat up.

"Well, at least you didn't take your rage out on the tree again. I'm pretty sure the tree is so frightened of you right now. Heck, whenever I hear you yelling, I pretty much crap my pants in fear." He said chuckling. I laughed a bit, hitting him in the chest.

"Come on, we got to set up our stand at the market before it gets too crowded." I said pulling Carli to the barn.

"I'll put Carli away. You go get changed." Andy said pulling Carli into the barn.

"Okay! Thank you!" I yelled running into the house.

I ran to my closet and chose a white Forever 21 dress, brown vintage boots, and a brown Jones New York belt. **_(Pic link on profile)._** My aunt had given the outfit to me after her trip to New York. After I got changed, I ran down to the truck and Andy and I drove off to the farmers market.

oOoOo

It was almost noon and the market was coming to a close. As I was finishing up a purchase, a voice sounded next to my ear.

"You look delicious in that outfit. I just want to take you out of that wrapper and eat you up."

Gasping I turned around. Standing in front of me was the town player Jackson Wolf. He had been asking me out since the sixth grade and refuses to leave me alone. Annoyed I turned back to my costomers.

"What do you want _Wolf_?" I sneered.

"Oh, now is that anyway to treat you future husband?" He asked holding a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Jackson, we never dated, we never willl date, and I am never going to marry you." I stated. "Now I sugest you leave before I'm forced to use violence."

"Alright, alright! I'll leave. You'll come around babe." He said. But, before he left, his hand slapped my butt. Shocked and pissed, I turned around suddenly, Jackson's body was blown back. His body hit the stall next to mine and into a pile of watermellons. Half amused, half shocked, I turned back to the lady waiting to but a sack of tomatoes who was staring at me in shock.

"That'll be five dollars ma'm."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what happened, Andy. One minute I was glairing at him for slapping my butt, and the next second, he was in the next stall covered in watermellon!" I tried explianing again to Andrew as we walked into the house. I headed into the kitchen with Andrew hot on my tail.<p>

"But it doesn't make any sence! How can a guy be in front of you one second and be in the next stall over covered in watermellon?" Andy exclaimed.

"By magic."

We both turned towards the kitchen table where our father and an old man were sitting. The old man was wearing purple robes, had a long beard, and was wearing half-moon glasses.

"Kids, this is Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of a school in England. He came to tell Devin that she will be attending the school on September First." Dad said. He handed me an envelope. On the envelope, it said:

**Miss D. Grissom**

**Second Biggest Bedroom**

**37 Kelly Road**

**Troy, Alabama **

**United States**

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, I saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. It read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms. Grissom,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"What does it mean Witchcraft and Wizardy?" I asked, looking at the old man. He simply looked at me and smiled.

"You're a witch Devin."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry about the confusion. The last chapter I posted was an edited version of the first chapter. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! (BTW: Those of you who recognized the name should remember the name from CMT's Sweet Home Alabama) Oh, and I changed Devin's age. She is 15. Her brother is 18._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: An Exception, Saying Goodbye, and Diagon Ally<span>**

**Devin's POV:**

"I...I...I'm a _what?"_ I said after a minute of silence.

"A witch of course! You're mother was a squib, but her family was very powerful." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. I mentally flinched at the mention of my mother.

"Dad, you can't possibly believe this!" I exclaimed, rounding on my father.

"I do believe this. Your mother my not have had any magical blood in her, but the Blacks, your mother's family, is one of the most powerful and well respected wizarding families in the Wizarding world." He said, honesty shining in his eyes. **_(Just pretend that Sirius has a squib sister and that she was one of the explosion spots on the tree.)_**

"But, I've never done anything magical in my life!" I said thinking back to all the times I was in trouble for pranking and was praying for something to get me out of getting punished.

"Ah! But, don't you remember what happened today at that market? As funny as it was, it was surely a great waste of watermelon." Dumbledore said sadly.

Andy and I glanced at each worried. Was this man really a headmaster of a school?

"Anyways, You should have recieved your Hogwarts letter when you were eleven, but we made the mistake of sending a sick owl into a thunderstorm... Well, as soon as you are packed, you will be coming with me to meet up with your uncle, Sirius, and then go shopping for your school supplies." Dumbledore said while smiling.

"Wait a sec here. Why do I have to go? And why can't Andy come with me? Where's his letter?" I questioned.

"You have to go because all magical beings have to be taught or they will never be able to controle their magical abilities. And your brother didn't get a letter because he is not a wizard." I opened my mouth to say something but Dumbledore cut me off.

"I never said he couldn't come with you. Actually, with his permission, I would love for him to come and work at the school as the Muggle Studies teacher. I mean, what better way to learn about muggles than from an actual muggle!" He said merrily. His cheerfulness was seriously annoying me. I turned to Andy.

"What do you say bro? Do you want to come with us and teach in the magical world, or stay here and help dad clean up cow patties?" I said already knowing the answer.

"I'M GOING!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I mean, not to offend you or anything, dad, but this is a once in a lifetime opprotunity." Andy said looking at dad.

"It's fine. Now go pack stuff you absolutely can't live without and some clothes to change into." Dad said pointing up the stairs.

Andy and I looked at eachother before rushing up the stairs.

oOoOo

Up in my room, I pulled out my duffel-bag and began to pack. I packed some dresses, my cowgirl boots and hat, my toiletries, my laptop, my I-Pod, my cell, a couple of jackets (most of them being jean jackets), and my chargers.

One last glance around my room, I grabbed the picture of me and my mom, stuffed it in my bag, and ran back down the stairs.

oOoOo

'Bye dad." Andy and I said as we hugged him for the last time until summer.

"Bye kids. I love you guys so much! Say hello to your uncle Sirius for me!" He said squeezing us back.

We stepped back, Dumbledore grabbed Andy and I's hands, and we disappeared as we waved goodbye to our father.

oOoOo

When we hit solid ground again, I fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"What...was... that?" I exclaimed through gasps of breath. Andy quickly pulled me up off the ground.

"That Devin was Apparation. You will learn how to preform such a task when you are in your sixth year. Now follow me. We must meet up with your Uncle." Dumbles said leading us to a shabby looking pub.

We entered the door and almost immedietly, a large black dog bounded over to us. Dumbles smiled down to the dog and followed the dog to a roomleading off form the pub.

When the door was firmly closed and locked behind us, the dog started transforming. Literally. Within seconds, a man with shaggy black hair and a kind of resemblance to my mother was standing before us.

"Hey kiddos! Come give you framed and running from the law uncle a hug!" He said ginning warmly, holding his arms out wide.

Andy and I looked at eachother, shrugged, and went to give our Uncle Sirius a hug. _Well, he did say that he was framed, so he can't be dangerous. _I thought to myself.

"Hi Uncle Sirius! It's nice to meet you. Oh, and Andy and I's dad said to tell you he said Hello." I said as our hug ended.

"Well, I'll have to write him sayinng Hello back! Now come on! We have to get your school stuff!" He said in excitement. I couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.

He transformed back into a dog and we followed Dumbles out the door to another door that led out into a bricked-in courtyard.

Dumbles pulled out what I assumed was his wand and started tapping at the wall. When he tapped his wand for the last time, the bricks started moving away to form a wide  
>arch-way.<p>

Dumbles put his wand back into his robes, and spred his arms out.

"Welcome Devin and Andrew to Diagon Ally!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally! Sorry for the long wait. I was experiencing a bad case of writers block. Anyways, what do y'all think? Please Review, comment, give critique..anything really!<br>~Percabeth :D_**


	3. Announcement about next chapter

**_Hey people of the fanfiction universe. I have just gotten back from my sudden trip to Pigfarts and would like to happily inform you theat all of my stories will be updated THIS SUNDAY! YAY! And after that, more chapters will be updated every Sunday unless I am in a good mood and decide to update everyday for a while, or when I'm in a bad mood and don't update at all until the next week. There will however be some days where I update on Saterday. So... YAY!_**

**_ So, while you wait a couple days, stock up on your Red Vines supply, wear a blue headband over an obvious red wig, stow away in your father's fanny pack to save the future, be sorted into Gryffindor if you look like a good guy, be sorted into Slytherin if you look like a bad guy, and, uh, the rest of you can go whatever the heck you want, I honestly don't care. (Random Person) "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!" (Me) What the hell is a Hufflepuff? (Random person) *Grins stupidly and sits down* (Me) HOPE YOU LIKE THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS!_**

**_~Percabeth :D_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_HOLLA! Thank you for waiting. CHRIS COLFER SHOULD HAVE WON THAT EMMY! And thank you for the reviews and followers. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! Sorry for those who were confused by the change in relationships. It has come to my attention that this story is a classic "Sue fic", or so I've been told. So, I've decide to spice things up a bit by changing the plot of the story a bit._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on The Southern Country Belle:<span>**

_**"Welcome Devin and Andrew to Diagon Ally!"**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Shopping and Grimwald Place<span>**

**Devin's POV:**

I had never seen such a beautiful yet strange place! We stepped through the archway. I looked quickly over my shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. "You will be needing one, " said Dumbles, "But we have get your money first." I wished I had about eight more eyes. I turned my head in every direction as we walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad... "

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about my age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look, " I heard one of them say, "the new Firebolt 3000 - fastest ever - -" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments I had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon... "Gringotts, " said Dumbles. We had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was...something. "Yes, that is a goblin, " said Dumbles quietly as we walked up the white stone steps toward him.

The goblin was about a head or three shorter than me. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, I noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as we walked inside. Now we were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"You would be mad to try to rob it, " said Dumbles. A pair of goblins bowed us through the silver doors and we were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. We made for the counter. "Good morning, " said Dumbles to a free goblin. "We have come to take some money out of Ms. Devin Grissom's safe. ""You have her key, Sir?" "Have it right here." said Dumbles, smiling brightly, holding up a tiny golden key.

I watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals. The goblin looked at it closely.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Dumbles, "I will have Someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Dumbles had put the key back into his robe, we followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook held the door open for us. I had expected more marble, but was surprised. We were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward us. We climbed in and were off.

At first we just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. I tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

My eyes stung as the cold air rushed past us, but I kept them wide open. Once, I thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see what it was, but too late - we plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

The cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, and Andy got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, I gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours and your brother's," smiled Dumbles.

All mine and Andy's- it was incredible. All the times I had worked for money, and there had been a small fortune belonging to me...and Andy, buried deep under London.

Andy helped me pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Dumbles explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough for a couple of terms, we'll keep the rest safe for you." He turned to Griphook. "Please take us back."

"Great, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep my mouth shut," said Andy.

One wild cart ride later we stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. I didn't know where to run first now that I had a bag full of money. I didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that I was holding more money than I had my whole life.

"Might as well get your uniform," said Dumbles, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Devin, would you mind if I slipped off, I need to speek to Sirius." He asked, so I entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear." she said, when I started to speak. "Got the lot here, another young woman being fitted up just now, in fact. " In the back of the shop, a girl with long, bushy hair was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up her long black robes. Madam Malkin stood me on a stool next to her slipped a long robe over my head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the girl, "Hogwarts, too." "Yes," I said.

"My father's outside waiting for me to be done so that we can go buy my books and mother's up the street looking at cauldrons," said the girl. She had a bossy, yet excited voice. "Have you got your books yet?" the girl went on.

"No," I said.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," I said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I don't, but my frind does. What house are you in?

"I don't know," I said, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I'm in Gryffindor, I'm a muggleborn."

"Mmm," I said, wishing I could say something a bit more interesting.

"I say, look at that man!" a boy who had just been brought into be fitted suddenly exclaimed, nodding toward the front window. Andy was standing there, grinning at me and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. "He's a muggle, isn't he."

"He's my brother," I said. This boy strongly reminded me of Jackson.

"Ah, yes. I do hope he winds up in Knockturn Ally and killed by Death Eaters"

"Don't. You. Dare. Insult. My. Brother." I said coldly.

"Whatever." said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you. Where are your parents."

"America, and he's the new Muggle Studies teacher." I said shortly. I didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, But they were our kind, weren't they."

"They were human, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, like you, Granger." He said, sneering at the girl next to me. I felt the sudden erge to punch his lights out. They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. What's your surname, anyway." But before I could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's it. You're done, my dear," and the boy hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy, who then with one last sneer, walked out.

Once he was gone, the girl turned to me.

"I'm so sorry for that. That's Draco Malfoy. He's an arse. I like the way you stood up for your muggle brother. I can tell we are going to be great friends." She said sticking out her hand. I quickly took it, smiling. "My name's Hermione Granger."

"Devin Grissom." I said, happy to have a new friend in this strange world.

oOoOo

I was really happy as I ate the ice cream Andy had bought me(coffee with choco jimmies).

"What's up?" Andy asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

We stopped to buy parchment and quills. I got really excited over a bottle of ink that looked 3D as you wrote.

We bought my school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Andy had to drag me away from _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Jackson."

"I'm not saying that's not a good idea, but Dumbledore said that students can't use majic outside of school."

We then got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then we visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Andy asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for me, I examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Andy checked my list again.

"Just your wand left —Oh, and a pet."

Twenty minutes later, they left the pet store, which had been dark and full of rustling, mewing, croaking and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. I now carried a large cage that held a beautiful midnight blue owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.

"Just Ollivanders left now — only place for wands, apparently."

A magic wand… this was what I had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, broken spindly chair. I felt strangely as though I had entered a very strict library; I swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to me and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Andy and I jumped.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," I said awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Devin Grissom." It wasn't a question.

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to me. I wish he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and I were almost nose to nose. I could see myself reflecting in those misty eyes.

"Well, now — Ms. Grissom. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er — well, I'm left-handed," I said.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured my arm from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round my head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Grissom. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

I suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between my nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Grissom. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

I took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of my hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

I tried — but I had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

I tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — here, oak and theastral hair. 14 inches. Nice and supple."

I took the wand. I felt a sudden warmth in my fingers.

I raised the wand above my head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of green and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Andy whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good." He put my wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper.

I paid seven gold Galleons for my wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed us from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Andy and I made our way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, and into the back room of the Leaky Cauldron, which was currently empty. As we walked in, Sirius greeted us with a hug.

"Have fun shopping?" He asked. We nodded. "Great. Okay, grab your stuff and we will be on our way."

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious.

"We are going to where I live." He then took Andy and I's hands and we apparated away.

oOoOo

We landed on a deserted street and I nearly collapsed. I seriously hate traveling like this. Once I got my hearts and lungs to work properly again, I joined Andy and Uncle Sirius. Uncle Sirius muttered something and then the houses 11 and 13 began to move. Inbetween the two was another house. Soon enough, the houses stopped moving.

Uncle Siruis then turned to us.

"Welcome kids to number 12 Grimwald Place!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally! Sorry for the long wait. I was experiencing a bad case of writers block. Anyways, what do y'all think? Please Review, comment, give critique..anything really!<br>~Percabeth :D_**


	5. Chapter 4 FINALLY!

**_HOLLA! Thank you for waiting. CHRIS COLFER SHOULD HAVE WON THAT EMMY! And thank you for the reviews and followers. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, and alot of last chapter was quotes from the book, but I couldn't really make that noticeable otherwize the chapter would just look weird._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on The Southern Country Belle:<span>**

**"Welcome kids to number 12 Grimwald Place!"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Living with Sirius and Getting Harry<span>**

The three of us walked up to the door. Sirius threw it open and yelled out, "HONEY, I'M HOME!" Almost imediatly a loud screach filled the house.

"MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! FILLING MY HOME WITH FILTH, DISGRACING THE BLACK NAME..."

Sirius, looking annoyed, waved his wand and the screeching stopped. He then looked back at us.

"So, that was my mother, aka your grandmother."

"Wait, you live with your mom?" I asked, snickering.

"No, she kicked the bucket a while ago. That was her painting. Left it hanging with a perminant sticking charm to annoy me for the rest of my life." Sirius said grinning.

Then, the sound of running footsteps and popping filled the air. Within seconds, the entry hall was filled with people, most of them with red hair.

"Sirius, who are they?" A plump woman with red hair asked.

"These are my niece and nephew, Andy and Devin. Blood relitives! This is part of the croud of people I bother talking to!" Sirius said.

The group soon began to introduce themselves.

"Hello! My name is Remus." A tired looking man with greying hair and scars covering his face said.

"Pleasure to meet you! My name is Molly." The plump woman said.

"Absolute pleasure to meet you. My name is Ron." A tall gangley fellow with big feet and red hair said.

"Wotcher Andy, Devin! My name is Tonks!" A young girl with short bubble gum pink hair said excitedly.

"Hey, I'm Ginny." A young girl with red hair said.

"Hellooo..." A red haired boy said.

"Absolutely pleasuring to make your acquaintance..." Another red haired boy said, looking exactly like the other. The only difference was that this one actually caught my attention. His soft brown eyes that screamed mischeif and wind-blown red hair made him look like a god.

"Absolutely spiffing!" The other twin said.

"I'm Fred..." The God-like one said.

"I'm George..." The other twin said.

"And together, we are the awesome Gred and Forge!" They said in unition. I started laughing at their antics. Then, out of nowhere, I heard squealing and in seconds I was wrapped in a bone crushing hug and bushy hair was in my mouth. The attacker stood back and I saw her face.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed. I hugged her back, stunned yet excited to see my new friend in my uncle's house. "How have yoou been for the past two hours since I last saw you?" I asked.

"Great! Why are you here?" She asked bouncing in excitement. She obviously wasn't here a minute ago.

"I'm going to be living here. Apparently, the mutt over there," I said pointing at a pouting Sirius, "is my uncle."

"You are? Wow, I didn't even know Sirius even had a sibling..." She said, looking over at Sirius.

"I had a sister. She was a squib. After she was disowned, she ran off to America, fell in love with a farmer from Alabama, and here are the products of that." He said gesturing towards Andy and I. I blushed and glared at Sirius. He soon began to cower. "One things for sure, she got my sister's evil glare." He said, voice quivering.

"Well, you three arrived just in time. Dinner is just about done! Sirius, show Andy and Devin where they'll be staying and then come down to eat." Molly said walking down the hall towards where I assumed the kitchen was. Sirius muttered a spenn and our things began to float.

"Follow me! First-ish years, follow me! Sirius said in a voice that told me he was imitating someone. We followed him up a couple flights of stairs and then down a hallway on the top floor. We stopped at the first door.

"This used to be your uncle Regulus' room. This is where you will be staying, Andy." Sirius said opening the door and floating his stuff in. Once Andy shut himself in the room, we began to walk farther down the hall. We then stopped at a door at the end of the hallway.

"This used to be your mom's room. This is where you'll be staying." Sirius said. He opened the door and levitated my thing in. I slowly walked into the room. There wasn't really much in the room. Just a bed, a dresser, vanity, mirror, and a desk. The rest of the room was pretty bare. The only thing that made the room look like someone had actually lived in there at some point was a picture of my mom, Sirius and who I assumed was my uncle Regulus. They had their arms wrapped around eachother and they were laughing. Sirius broke me out of my staring.

"Lets go down to eat." We then began the long treck down the stairs and just as we reached the dining room, the fire in the fire place erupted and Dumbles stepped out.

"I would like for Remus, Tonks, Alistar, Devin, and you all," Dumbles said pionting to different people in the room, "to go pick Harry up from his relitives."

"Why me?" I asked as the people he pointed to stood.

"I would like for you to go meet Harry. And, this mission will give you experiance on a broom." Dumbles said._ Who the heck is Harry?_ I thought as Tonks led me outside. She then handed me a broom, told me quickly how to fly on it, and then we were off.

oOoOo

When we finally decended from the clouds, we landed in a drab, clean looking street._ These people must have no lives then. _I thought as I looked around and saw the perfect lawns and gardens. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. We then began to walk up to one of the houses that looked like it was empty except for one room that had a light shining throught the window. We walked around the back of the house were we entered the door that led to a neat and tidy kitchen. Just as Remus was closing the door, Tonks tripped over an end table that had a vase on it that shattered upon impact when it hit the floor. We all froze. We could hear cautious footsteps in the floor above us. We began to walk quietly towards the stairs. Once there, Alistar, a man with an awesome eye, pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. We then heard foot steps comeing slowly towards the stairs. Then, at the top of the stairs, a boy that looked around my age with shaggy black hair and briliant green eyes hidden behind round glasses appeared, holding up his wand.

_Huh, so this is Harry._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally! And sorry if I got timing wrong in some parts of the chapter, like how the dinner was almost done when she arrived but when Harry got there, there was an order meeting going on with dinner not even done yet...Anyways, What do y'all think? Please Review, comment, give critique..anything really!<br>~Percabeth :D_**


	6. Chapter 5

**__**OH MY WIZARD GOD! I AM SORRY! My computer is in the shop...again. And, I'm sorry for not updating earlier. My mom had me doing chores for hours. Anyways, hope for you forgiveness, and...ON WITH THE STORY! (BTW, sorry for any incorrect spelling in any of my stories!) CHRIS COLFER SHOULD HAVE WON THAT EMMY!**_ Oh, and most of this chapter is quotes from the book, but I can't really make that noticeable otherwize the chapter would just look weird._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on The Southern Country Belle:<span>**

**Huh, so this is Harry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Getting the boy who lived<strong>

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said Moody.

Harry's eyes widened. He obviously recognized the vioce, but he did not lower his wand.

"Professor Moody?" he said uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'," growled Moody, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly." I looked at him questioningly, but he waved my look off.

Harry lowered his wand slightly but did not relax his grip on it, nor did he move.

But before he could make a decision about what to do next, Lupin's slightly hoarse voice floated up the stairs.

"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away."

Harry's eyes widened even more.

"P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" said Tonks. "Lumos."A wand-tip flared, illuminating the hall with magical light. I blinked. He could see us below since we were crowded around the foot of the stairs, gazing up at him intently, some craning their heads for a better look.

Remus Lupin stood nearest to the stairs.

Though still quite young, Lupin looked tired and rather ill; he had more grey hairs than my dad and his robes were patched and shabby.

Nevertheless, he was smiling broadly at Harry, who tried to smile back despite his state of shock.

"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," said Tonks who was the one who was holding her lit wand aloft. She looked the youngest there; she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," said a Kingsy – he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear – "he looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes," said a wheezy-voiced, silver-haired wizard, who I never bothered to remember the name of, at the back. "Lily's eyes."

Moody, who had long grizzled grey hair and a large chunk missing from his nose, was squinting suspiciously at Harry through his mismatched eyes.

One eye was small, dark and beady, the other large, round and electric blue – the magical eye that could see through walls, doors and the back of Moody's own head, or at least that's what he told me earlier.

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Lupin asked.

"A stag," said Harry nervously.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin.

Harry seemed very conscious of everybody still staring at him as he descended the stairs, stowing his wand in the back pocket of his jeans as he came.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!" I snorted at the image that comment gave me,

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" Tonks asked Mad-Eye interestedly.

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Moody.

"Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it any more." He stumped off towards the kitchen. "And I saw that," he added irritably, as Tonks rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. I chuckled at her childishness.

Lupin held out his hand and shook Harry's.

"How are you?" he asked, looking closely at Harry.

"F-fine…"

He glanced at us as we all were surrounding Lupin; we were still gazing avidly at him. He looked as if he hadn't combed his hair for four days.

"I'm – you're really lucky the Dursleys are out…" he mumbled.

"Lucky, ha!" said Tonks. "It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now…or they think they are." _HAHA! _I thought.

Harry turned to look at me._ Oops. I said that out loud, didn't I?_

"Who are you?" He asked me politely. He stuck out his hand and I hesitantly took it.

"Devin. I'm from the states. Gunna be joining Hogwarts this year in your grade. By the way, why are they all staring at you like you're kung-fu action Jesus?" I answered back, raising my eyebrow questioningly.

"Nice to meet you, Devin. And what the hell is Kung-fu Action Jesus?" I gasped in shock.

"WHAT! Not knowing who Kung-fu Action Jesus is, is like never knowing the wonder that is a Red Vine!" I exclaimed in shock.

"A Red what?" I gaped at him in shock.

"You know what, I am no longer talking to you until further notice!" I exclaimed turning away from him while taking a redvine out of my pocket and began to chew on it. "Not knowing what a Red Vine is. I swear, if Taz wasn't a made up character and from hundreds of years in the future, I would sooo have her come kick his arse..." I muttered to myself causing the wizards and witches in the room to look at me funny. Harry then turned back to Lupin.

"We are leaving, aren't we?" he asked. "Soon?"

"Almost at once," said Lupin, "we're just waiting for the all-clear."

"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully._ What the hell is a burrow? Do some wizards live in rabbit holes?_ I wondered.

"Not The Burrow, no," said Lupin, motioning Harry towards the kitchen; We followed, most still eyeing Harry curiously. "Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while…"

Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye spinning in all directions, taking in the house's many labor-saving appliances.

"This is Alastor Moody, Harry" Lupin continued, pointing towards Moody.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry uncomfortably.

"And this is Nymphadora –"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said Tonks with a shudder, "it's Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora," muttered Tonks. I snickered at her misfortune quietly, but she heard me and in turn, stuck out her tounge at me.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." He indicated to Kingsy, who bowed. "Elphias Doge." The wheezy-voiced wizard nodded. _Oh, so that's his name..._

"Dedalus Diggle –"

"We've met before," squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his violet-colored top hat. "Emmeline Vance." A stately-looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head.

"Sturgis Podmore." A square-jawed wizard with thick straw-colored hair winked. "And Hestia Jones." A pink-cheeked, black-haired witch waved from next to the toaster.

Harry inclined his head awkwardly at each of them as they were introduced.

"A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," said Lupin; the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Yeah, well, the more the better," said Moody darkly. "We're your guard, Potter."

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," said Lupin, glancing out of the kitchen window. "We've got about fifteen minutes."

"Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?" said Tonks, who was looking around the kitchen with great interest. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?"

"Er – yeah," said Harry. "Look –" he turned back to Lupin,

"what's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol—?"

Several of the witches and wizards made odd hissing noises; Dedalus Diggle dropped his hat again and Moody growled, "Shut up!"

"What?" asked Harry and I.

"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky," said Moody, turning his normal eye on Harry. His magical eye remained focused on the ceiling. "Damn it," he added angrily, putting a hand up to the magical eye, "it keeps getting stuck – ever since that scum wore it."

And with a nasty squelching sound much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.

"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" said Tonks conversationally.

"Get me a glass of water, would you, Harry," requested Moody.

Harry crossed to the dishwasher, took out a clean glass and filled it with water at the sink, still watched eagerly by some wizards.

"Cheers," said Moody, when Harry handed him the glass. He dropped the magical eyeball into the water and prodded it up and down; the eye whizzed around, staring at them all in turn.

"I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility on the return journey."

"How're we getting – wherever we're going?" Harry asked.

"Brooms," said Lupin. "Only way. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Portkey."

"Remus says you're a good flier," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep voice.

"He's excellent," said Lupin, who was checking his watch. "Anyway, you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."

Tonks followed Harry back into the hall and up the stairs, while we waited in the kitchen.

When they got back in the kitchen Moody had replaced his eye, which was spinning so fast after its cleaning.

Kingsy and Podmore were examining the microwave and Jones was laughing at a potato peeler she had come across while rummaging in the drawers.

Lupin was sealing a letter addressed to the Dursleys.

"Excellent," said Lupin, looking up as Tonks and Harry entered. "We've got about a minute, think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry –"

"They won't," said Harry.

"– that you're safe –"

"That'll just depress them."

"– and you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?"

Lupin smiled but made no answer.

"Come here, boy," said Moody gruffly, beckoning Harry towards him with his wand. "I need to Disillusion you."

"You need to what?" said Harry nervously.

"Disillusionment Charm," said Moody, raising his wand. "Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, but it won't stay on while we're flying; this'll disguise you better. Here you go-

He rapped him hard on the top of the head and Harry promptly turned into a human chameleon.

"Nice one, Mad-Eye," said Tonks appreciatively, staring at Harry's midriff.

"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand.

They all stepped outside on to the disgustingly beautifully kept lawn.

"Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens. "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you," he barked at Harry," we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below I'm going to be behind you. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed –

"Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored him.

"– the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously" said Tonks, as she strapped Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage into a harness hanging from her broom.

"I'm just telling the boy the plan," growled Moody. "Our jobs to deliver him safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt –"

"No one's going to die," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice.

"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" said Lupin sharply pointing into the sky.

Far, far above them, a shower of bright red sparks had flared among the stars. I swung my right leg over the broom I was given, gripped its handle tightly and felt it vibrating very slightly.

"Second signal, let's go!" said Lupin loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them.

I kicked off hard from the ground. The cool night air rushed through my hair as the neat square gardens of Privet Drive fell away, shrinking rapidly into a patchwork of dark greens and blacks, insignificant to the vast, starry sky.

"Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" shouted Moody from behind me. Tonks swerved and I followed her, watching Harry's trunk swinging wildly beneath her broom. "We need more height…give it another quarter of a mile!"

My eyes watered in the chill as they soared upwards; I could see nothing below now but tiny pinpricks of light that were car headlights and streetlamps.

"Bearing south!" shouted Mad-Eye. "'Town ahead!"

We soared right to avoid passing directly over the glittering spider's web of lights below.

"Bear southeast and keep climbing, there's some low cloud ahead we can lose ourselves in!" called Moody.

"We're not going through clouds!" shouted Tonks angrily, "we'll get soaked, Mad-Eye!"

I was relieved to hear her say this; my hands were growing numb on the brooms handle. I wish I had thought to put on a coat; I was starting to shiver.

We altered our course every now and then according to Mad-Eyes instructions. My eyes were screwed up against the rush of icy wind that was starting to make my ears ache.

"Turning southwest!" yelled Moody "We want to avoid the motorway!"

I was now so chilled I thought longingly of the snug, dry interiors of the cars streaming along below.

Kingsy swooped around me, bald pate and earring gleaming slightly in the moonlight…I looked over at Harry to find Vance was on his right, her wand out, her head turning left and right…then she, too, swooped over him, to be replaced by Sturgis Podmore…

"We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed!" Moody shouted.

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE"'

Tonks screamed from the front. "We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off-course we're not going to get there until next week! Besides, we're nearly there now!"

"Time to start the descent!" came Lupin's voice. "Follow Tonks, Harry!"

Harry and I followed Tonks into a dive. We were heading for the largest collection of lights he had yet seen, a huge, sprawling crisscrossing mass, glittering in lines and grids, interspersed with patches of deepest black. Lower and lower they flew, until I could see individual headlights and streetlamps, chimneys and television aerials. I wanted to reach the ground very much, though I felt sure someone would have to unfreeze me from this broom.

"Here we go!" called Tonks, and a few seconds later she had landed.

I touched down right behind her and dismounted on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. Tonks was already unbuckling Harry's trunk. Shivering, I looked around. The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light fro the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, but Lupin said quietly, "In a minute."

Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold. "Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it.

The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick."

He took Harry by the arm and led him from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement; Lupin,Tonks, and I followed, carrying Harry's trunk, the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking us.

The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.

"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memories." I looked down at the piece of paper over Harry's shoulder. The narrow handwriting said:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally! And sorry if I got timing wrong in some parts of the chapter, like how the dinner was almost done when she arrived but when Harry got there, there was an order meeting going on with dinner not even done yet...Anyways, What do y'all think? Please Review, comment, give critique..anything really!<br>~Percabeth :D_**


	7. Chapter 6

**__**OH MY DEAD WIZARD GOD! I AM SORRY! I had MAJOR tests coming up such as the National Latin Exam (If you are taking it too, TOTALLY AWESOME!), so I've been having to study a lot...*Shudder*. Anyways, I hope I have your forgiveness, and...ON WITH THE STORY! BTW, sorry if some things don't ad up to the original Harry Potter books. (Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors in my story!) CHRIS COLFER SHOULD HAVE WON THAT EMMY! HARRY POTTER SHOULD HAVE WON THOSE OSCARS!**__**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on The Southern Country Belle:<span>**

**"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memorize." I looked down at the piece of paper over Harry's shoulder. The narrow handwriting said:**

**_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._**

* * *

><p>Harry read the adress on the paper aloud and almost immediately, Sirius' house began to take shape between numbers 11 and 13. I glanced toward the windows of those houses to see if the occupants noticed anything, but they were all just sitting there watching tv in their living rooms. When the houses stopped moving, we all walked quickly to the door, some looking around warily as if we were being watched.<p>

We stood upon the door step, waiting for someone to do something. I rolled my eyes in exasperation as I pushed passed the bunch, walked up to the door, and opened it, letting everybody look inside.

"Ohhh! So dramatic! Honestly, you guys are so chicken that you can't even open the door to your own damn headquarters!" I exclaimed in annoyance. Harry snickered as everyone looked down embarrassed, except for Moody who was muttering something about constant vigilance, or whatever.

Everyone shuffled into the dark entry way. The Order members walked towards the meeting room while Harry and I looked around. I cringed upon seeing the elves head's again. Harry followed my eyes and shuddered. I smiled grimly and then led him up the stairs. On the way up, we passed Kreacher who was muttering at uncle Sirius' mother. As we walked by, he froze and turned to glare at us. I quickly glared back giving him the middle finger and then skipped down the hall to where Ron and Hermione were.

I motioned for Harry to go inside and once he began to open the door, I skipped back down the hall to the stairs so I could go up another level. I crept down the hall to the last door on the right and quietly turned the handle. Once I couldn't turn it anymore I paused a moment before throwing the door open so it would bang against the wall. I stepped inside and yelled out, "HONEY! I'M HOME!"

Fred and George, who where sitting on the floor playing exploding snap _**(Is that what it's called?).**_They jumped up about a foot or two in the air and swiveled around to look at me. I grinned evilly at their shocked faces and skipped over to them. I sat down onto their bed to wait for them to get over their shock.

"What...who...when...what?" Fred stuttered adorably.

"Hello boys! How are you this fine evening?" I asked, still grinning. They looked at each other, nodded, and then turned back to me, grinning evilly.

"What...What are you guys doing...?" I asked nervously while backing away slowly.

"Nothin'..." They said slowly as they came closer to me. Pretty soon, they had me backed against the headboard of the bed. Then all of the sudden, they pounced.

"G-g-g-guys! S-s-s-stop! P-p-p-please!" I yelled out as they attacked me with their demon fingers I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. My legs also began flailing.

"NEVER!" They shouted out and then began tickling me harder. My legs began kicking harder. The bed they were tickling me on just happened to be next to a window.

SMASH!

We all jumped in shock and looked over to the window. There was broken glass all over the bed and the window itself had a foot shaped hole in it in the shape of my foot. We looked at each other and back at the window three times before we started laughing hysterically. We had a good laugh for about 5 minutes before we heard some shouting from the level below us. It sounded suspiciously like Harry. I turned to look at the twins.

"We should probably go see what's going on down there...shouldn't we?" I said. The twins nodded and began walking to the door. I stood to follow them but was stopped by a sharp pain in my foot. I gasped and fell to the ground, clutching it. Fred and George spun around and when they saw my on the ground, ran over to help me back up onto the bed next to the one with broken glass.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked in concern.

"My foot." I gasped out, tears filling my eyes. I tried blinking them back so I wouldn't appear weak in front of them. Fred removed my hands and looked down at my foot. It had a few shards of glass sticking out of it and in was bleeding quite a bit. How we didn't notice that earlier, I have no idea. Fred took out his wand, muttered some words, and all the sudden, the glass was gone and my foot was wrapped in some gauze.

I looked up at Fred and George and smiled up at them.

"Thanks, you guys."

"You're welcome. Anyways, you probably shouldn't walk for a while so we are gunna carry you places." George said, Fred nodding in agreement.

"Um... you guys... I'm not exactly as light as a feather..." I said. They just grinned at me.

"We will just carry you the way adult wizards do to get places." Fred lifted me into his arms and George grabbed a hold of Fred's shoulder.

"Hold on tight!" Fred said grinning down at me and before I knew what was happening, I felt a fun feeling of going through a tube. All the sudden, we were in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What just happened?" I muttered to Fred.

"We just apparated. Anyways... Hello Harry!"

"We thought we heard your dulcet tones!" George finished for him.

"Hey Fred, hey George. Hey Devin...woah... Devin! What happened to your foot?" Harry asked in concern.

"Oh... you know... just kicked a window... nothing that doesn't happen every day..." I said indifferently.

Fred and George chuckled at my attempt of humor. They thin began talking to the trio about the Order meeting downstairs. Pretty soon, they left to eavesdrop on the meeting. I just sat their swinging my legs. A little later, Fred and George came back inside to get me for dinner. They apparated with me downstairs and walked into the kitchen, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's ranting about them using their magic.

After a bit of interrogating from Sirius and Andy about my foot, we all sat down and began to eat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally! And sorry if I got timing wrong in some parts of the chapter, like how the dinner was almost done when she arrived but when Harry got there, there was an order meeting going on with dinner not even done yet...Anyways, What do y'all think? Please Review, comment, give critique..anything really!<br>~Percabeth :D_**


	8. AN

Hello Sweeties!

So, I have decided that I am going to edit my stories. Now that I'm out of school, I should have more time to update. I will try to get a lot more done than i have the mast few months. I'll also try to have a new chapter up for my stories tomorrow! So, wish me luck! Send me any suggestions you have for my stories (things you would like to see, things you don't want to see, etc).

~Percabeth Jackson :)


End file.
